The Alien Mystery
by FakeWeeaboo
Summary: This is my first crossover. Post-Doomsday the Doctor and Rose arrive in London once more, where they discover there has been a series of murders. While investigating, they meet a curious duo; Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Rating went up for gore and I'd rather be safe then sorry. I didn't put the brackets, but there may be some Johnlock in there. Don't like, don't read. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. This is a Doctor Who/ Sherlock crossover. This is post-Doomsday; I'm going to do a small thing on that. And for Sherlock and John, it is mid-season one. I'm trying this out.**

" _Offline," drilled the mechanic voice of the operating system. That sound scared Rose to death. The lever pulled back, and she stared at it, horrified._

 _From her hold on the clamp, she struggled to reach for the lever. Rose grunted, struggling to reach for it. She realized she had to let go of the clamp._

 _She caught onto the lever and pushed it back the right way. She held on with all her strength, but it wasn't enough._

 _She slipped and released the lever._

 _Rose was dragged backwards, towards the void, towards the daleks and the cybermen. Away from the man she loved._

 _Rose felt as if she was in slow-motion. She heard the Doctor scream her name. She braced herself. She was going to die._

 _SLAM! Rose crashed into the wall as the void closed. She groaned in pain. She put her hand to her head. When she pulled away it was covered in her blood._

 _The Doctor ran over to her. He squatted next to her and put his sonic to her head. He adjusted the settings and ran it over the back of her head. It immediately felt a bit better._

 _She sighed in relief, not yet comprehending what had happened. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor after he helped her up. He did too._

Rose jolted awake from her dream. Maybe it was more like a nightmare. Sitting up, she felt the back of her head. She winced from the slight pain it gave her, but she barely noticed it anymore.

She was too preoccupied with her internal pain. Rose felt a lump forming in her throat. She closed her eyes, willing herself silently not to cry. She had cried enough. She was pretty sure she had soaked a few of the Doctor's shirts, because he always held her when she did cry.

Rose knew he blamed himself. She wished he didn't. It wasn't his fault, none of it. Pete had made Jackie go back, not him. Rose had chosen to come back to him. The lever slipped. She fell.

He even found a way for her to say goodbye to her mum. It was a teary goodbye. It turned out Jackie was pregnant. Rose would never know if she had a brother or a sister. Then it was over, and Rose would never see her mum again.

She hoped Jackie was happy. _Of course she is_ Rose thought. Jackie had Pete, Mickey, and the oncoming baby. But that didn't stop Rose from missing her. She assumed that her mum missed her daughter too.

But Rose had the Doctor, and he was enough for her.

Sighing, Rose got out of bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a faded blue sweatshirt. She slipped on her trainers and walked out of her room.

When she got into the console room, the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS. He was grumbling, which meant the Old Girl probably didn't want him to mess with her.

The console let out a few sparks, and the Doctor jumped back, yelping. He huffed.

"Will you behave? I'm trying to fix you!" The Doctor whined. In response, the TARDIS let out an angry-sounding hum, as if to say "all you're doing is making it worse." Rose smiled.

She cleared her throat and the Doctor turned around.

"Oh, hello." He said awkwardly, touching the back of his neck.

"I want to do something today. Something exciting." Rose exclaimed, toying with the ends of her hair.

The Doctor nodded. A grin spread across his face

"I have just the right place in mind."

…

The Doctor had taken Rose to the most peaceful planet in the galaxy. Which, of course, meant they were taken prisoner almost immediately. Apparently, there was a war on, and the Vrolox (whose planet they were on) had assumed the Doctor and Rose were spies for the other side.

The Doctor's explanation was that he misjudged there landing by about a thousand years. No big deal. Supposedly, one thousand years in the future, this was the most peaceful planet. Just not now.

After breaking out and running (lots of running, got to love it) to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose curled up together in the library. The holographic fire was on, warming them, and they also had a blanket or three strewn over them.

The Doctor read to Rose. She listened, but not intently, and felt her eyelids become heavy. She soon fell asleep to the sound of the Doctor's voice.

…

The Doctor noticed Rose's breathing patterns slow. She was asleep. He brushed her hair off of her face and slowly eased her off of him. He lifted her, and carried her to her room.

The Doctor set Rose down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Not thinking, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he left the room and walked to the console room.

…

It had been a couple months after Canary Wharf and the Doctor had taken Rose to several "peaceful" places. There was a planet with a round-the-clock pink sky. The Doctor explained that to her, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking at the sky. The suns were dipping low on the horizon and it was breathtaking. The chatter of the native folk was quiet and cheerful, and Rose was happy as well.

"I want to go back to London. Maybe not my time, specifically, but we haven't been to Earth in a while, and I kind of miss it." Rose explained.

The Doctor nodded.

"Okay, he agreed." He glanced at her and smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll take you back to Earth."

…

Rose lay awake in bed, awaiting the morning. She was a bit wary of going back to Earth, but she figured it was about time.

She tossed and turned and still could not get back to sleep.

"Not too long." Someone whispered. Rose jumped out of bed, frightened. She whipped her head around, looking for the voice. She turned on the light, and scanned the room some more. There was no one there.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

Maybe it wasn't.

…

The next morning Rose was still awake, creeped out from last night. She took a shower and tried to wash her fear and doubt away. It didn't work.

She dressed casually, jeans and a jacket. She combed her hair and applied her makeup minimally. She noticed she applied it less than when she had first met the Doctor. He really did boost her confidence.

She left her room for the kitchen. Rose just made toast and tea, and had just started to eat when the Doctor came in.

"Finally, you're up. I've been waiting for hours." The Doctor complained.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you as well. I made some for you too." She said, gesturing to the plate and cup across from her. She smiled, and the Doctor grinned back.

As they munched on their toast and sipped their tea, they sat in companionable silence. Rose mulled over the thought of telling him what she had heard last night. She decided against it. No point in worrying him.

…

In the console room, the Doctor set in the coordinates for the TARDIS.

"Allons-y!" And they were off on another great adventure. It would turn out to be better and worse than anything they could imagine.

 **And that's it for chapter one. Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, dig a hole and bury it? Should I continue? In the next one, the Doctor and his companion meet the investigator and his companion. Muahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Deepens

**Hello, welcome to chapter two, in which our lovely pair (ten and Rose) meets another loveable (or not so) pair; Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. And, fun fact, did you know there is actually a theatre company called Bad Wolf? It's true.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Sherlock, BBC or even this plotline because everything I write belongs to . I don't even own a TARDIS though I wish I did, that would be pretty epic.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

…

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to bright sunlight and the noise of people and cars. Rose stepped out behind him. They were in a surprisingly sunny alleyway.

"Where and when are we?" She asked, smiling. The Doctor was glad to see her in a good mood.

"London, Earth. 2010, if I'm correct. It's a Wednesday, hmm, I don't care for Wednesdays, but, they're better than Sundays." The Doctor replied, mumbling to himself about days of the week.

"So we're in the near future, and close-ish to where I'm from?" She summarized, grinning. The Doctor smiled and took her hand.

"Yes. Come on now, let's go and live a little!" The Doctor finished with a shout. He started to pull his blonde companion down the alley and towards the street and the people.

"So living in a time and space traveling machine, saving people, and facing aliens isn't living?" Rose teased. The Doctor frowned and looked at her.

"Well-," the Doctor started, but he was cut off be a shrill scream. The Doctor whirled around and, still holding Rose's hand, started running, dragging her with him towards the source of the scream.

…

Meanwhile, John Watson was currently at the clinic when none other than Sherlock Holmes decided to summon him. 'Come to the flat immediately, we have a situation. SH." It read. John sighed and gathered his things.

"Let's see what this is about." He grumbled.

…

When John arrived back at the flat, he found Sherlock, Detective Inspector Lestrade, and more agents seated in the sitting room, seemingly discussing something important.

"What's going on here?" John asked, not sure what was happening.

"There has been a murder and they'd like us to investigate with them." Sherlock answered, smiling slightly. "The witness, or not so, is at the crime scene now, and I was waiting for you before I headed off." Sherlock finished.

John nodded, and the whole party headed for the crime scene.

…

The Doctor and Rose, having heard the scream, were already at the scene of the crime. The Doctor used the psychic paper to convince the cops that they were inspectors Smith and Lewis from Scotland Yard sent to investigate.

Someone led them to the room where the body remained. There was an obviously dead man leaning against the wall. The corpse was wearing trousers, a button-up shirt, and trainers. His head was gone, as if it was torn off, and Rose turned her head, disgusted. The Doctor, however, leaned in closer to the body, frowning.

The neck of the victim was streaked with blood, thin lines of it, now dried, painted onto the flesh.

Finally working up the courage to look again, Rose joined the Doctor. That's when she noticed something. She lifted the dead man's hands and showed them to the Doctor. The fingertips had been burned off, and only blackened nubs were left.

"Someone didn't want anyone to know who this was. Very clever." The Doctor said. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the murdered man, remorseful.

That's when three men came through the door. One was tall and had brown hair and a thin face. He strode in with an aura of confidence. The second was a slightly shorter man, with grey hair and a black coat, and the third had grey hair as well.

"Ah, hello. I am Sherlock Holmes, this is my partner, John Watson," the first man said, gesturing towards the second, "and that is Detective Inspector Lestrade."

The other man, John Watson, apparently, smiled grimly and nodded his head in greeting. The Detective Inspector frowned.

"Who are you, and who let you in?" He asked with an air of skepticism about him.

The Doctor brushed off the questions saying, "Do you have anyone who can find the identity of this man?" That's when John stepped around the Doctor and saw the body. He raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty awful, right?" asked a feminine voice. John turned his head to see a very pretty blonde girl staring sadly at the body.

"I've seen worse." John stated, his gaze returning to the corpse.

"So have I." The girl said, tilting her head to look at him. "I'm Rose, Rose Ty- Lewis." She corrected. John lifted an eyebrow. He didn't believe her.

"John Watson, pleased to meet you Miss 'Lewis'." He greeted disbelievingly. Rose smiled sheepishly. Then a thought came to her.

"Who screamed? We heard a scream and we came here to find the body, but where is the witness?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah. Sherlock, I thought you said the witness was here." agreed John, addressing the man who must be Sherlock.

"Right." The Doctor and Sherlock said in sync. They turned to look at each other.

"I'm here. I've been waiting." A soft voice stated. They all turned to look at the speaker. It was a girl who could be no older than fifteen. Her hair was wet, still dripping, perhaps from a bath or a shower.

"Do you know who this is?" Sherlock asked, striding over to the girl.

"Yes… that's my stepdad."

…

As it turns out, the girl's name was Evelyn Parish. The dead man, Alan Vernard, was her stepdad. Evelyn's mother, Jane Parish, had married him two years previously but had not taken the last name. She was currently in Spain as part of her job as a photographer.

At the time of the murder, Evelyn claimed to have been in the shower, which explained the wet hair.

She said Alan worked at an office a few blocks away. He had been home when she got there, and she had gone to take her shower. While in the shower, Evelyn said she heard nothing that implied that her stepfather's murder was happening. When she came finished her shower, she went looking for him to help her with her homework. She attended a local high school and was in her tenth year. She had arrived home late because she had taken an art class in the school. Evelyn showed all of the forms for proof, a permission slip, and even her homework.

Evelyn had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes. She was of average height.

Jane Parish had been called and informed of what had happened. She would get on the next flight home and until she was home, Evelyn was to stay with her friend, Maddie Williams and Maddie's mother, Fey. Evelyn would miss school tomorrow and most likely the rest of the week. The school was called and the murder was put on the news.

Now all left to settle was finding the murderer. There was already a search, but until they found out who the killer was, there was no point in going to look for the person. Evelyn was a suspect. She had not given any proof to whom the murderer was, but she did have a strong alibis, so she was mostly left alone. All of the neighbors were suspects. They just needed to find the right one.

…

The Doctor studied the corpse carefully. He had a little help from a woman named Molly, not much from Rose (she didn't like being near bodies) and a run-in from the man, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock, he discovered, was very good with deductions. From the clothes the body had previously worn, he had discovered that he wasn't rich, but bought nice clothes because he "probably worked somewhere nice, but not too nice." The Doctor scoffed at that, saying they could have learned that from Evelyn, but Sherlock reasoned she was a suspect, and thus could be lying. The Doctor couldn't disagree. He had also found out the man had gotten home around three, had eaten a small snack, the password to his mobile and that he had been planning to take someone, most likely Evelyn, to the cinema near seven. He had ranted on about how he knew that, but the Doctor hadn't had been listening.

Instead, he was studying the body. In the flesh of the neck, the Doctor dug out a small blood-stained claw.

"What have you got there?" Sherlock asked, craning his neck to see the object the Doctor was holding. Clearly, he didn't like not knowing something. So, much to Sherlock's agitation, the Doctor turned around slowly, slipped the claw into his pocket for later examination, and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sherlock frowned, but didn't oppose the Doctor's words. Then, without a word, the Doctor strode to the door and exited, leaving Mr. Holmes alone with the body.

…

At around six in the afternoon Rose couldn't handle looking at the cadaver any longer. After she left the Doctor, she found John Watson once more. Purely coincidence. But, all the same, she had taken a quick liking to him. He seemed a good person, and, unlike the Doctor, didn't talk at ninety miles per hour and expect her to know everything. In fact, John seemed rather like her. The companions of great men. The followers. The _sidekicks._ Assistants, helpers, etc.… people they took on. It sounded crueler than it really was.

John Watson was eating at a local café. Rose, only wanting a bite to eat, walked in, unaware of his presence. She ordered her meal (chips, obviously) and waited for it to be called.

It was John, actually, who noticed her first. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Rose turned around.

"Oh, hi… John, was it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. And you are Rose, am I right?" He clarified. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to sit with me?" John offered, motioning towards his booth.

"I was going to… you know what? Sure, I'll come eat with you." She replied, grinning broadly. Rose walked over towards John's booth and sat down on the side opposite of where he was sitting. He had a half-eaten sandwich on a plate in front of him, but he did not pick it up yet.

"So, Rose, why do you tell people that your last name is Lewis?" John asked, smirking when she froze, her eyes widening, clearly unsure how to answer. Whatever Rose had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Rose was silent for a few moments, uncertain of what to say when she was saved from answering due to her name being called for her order. She abruptly stood up and briskly strode over to the counter to receive her chips.

She sat back at John's booth, but changed the subject of conversation to something more fitting and less dangerous.

…

The Doctor, meanwhile, walked back to the TARDIS, still parked in the alleyway, and, looking around, unlocked the door and went inside.

"Let's see what we've got here." He said, taking the claw he had found out of his pocket.

In the med bay, the Doctor ran a few tests on it. The DNA analysis was still working on identifying the owner of the claw. He was now completely convinced that the murderer was alien. Or, not human, rather, seeing as he was technically an alien to the human race as well.

The DNA scan completed and the Doctor went to look at the results. What he saw frightened him.

"But you've been dead for centuries…"

…

A few miles away, a figure crept through the dark streets, beady eyes landing on its next victim. It had been tracking this human all day, through buildings and streets, and, now, a deserted alley, cloaked in the darkness of nighttime, perfect for the murder finally about to take place.

…

 **Thanks for reading this, if you are. Sorry about posting this so late, I'm not so reliable with that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Oh, by the way, you see the box down there. Either one of 'em? There is the like button (wink, wink) and the review box (nudge, nudge). See what I'm hinting?**


End file.
